


To a Cinder

by fiibsh



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AFAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Graphic Description, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Partners to Lovers, Rating: M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiibsh/pseuds/fiibsh
Summary: Elliot Witt has it for the stocky, heavily accented hunter he's spent so much time fighting alongside. Now, he's nearly this season's champion and his luck has turned. Bloodhound, once partner now opponent, must try to secure their spot at the top while the lovesick Mirage fights back his feelings.//I'm really bad at summaries eugh...This is something I'll probably update once in a blue moon when I get the motivation  👍
Relationships: Bloodhound & Mirage | Elliott Witt, Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	To a Cinder

They were the most fascinating thing Elliot had ever seen. Even under all the armor and heavy cloth they seemed to glide across the ground, barely making a sound with every footstep. More than once he had caught himself staring, eyeing the precise movements they made. Always calculated, always planning, always ready. 

Outside of the games was no different. Bloodhound did nothing to attract attention, but they were always surrounded by adoring fans. Elliot was almost jealous. Not that he would ever admit that. Apex's number one porkchop-loving playboy acting like a lovestruck school kid? Never.

Or at least,, he'd never admit it, even if it was completely true.

Mirage and Bloodhound had been quintessential members of the Apex Games since their beginning some years ago, quickly becoming fan favorites.

Elliot proved to be quite the ladies man, using his charisma and charm to bring in sponsorships from all over the system. It was all a little much for him, as the attention contrasted heavily with his humble upbringing. He wasn't very well liked, let alone popular. But, now that he had the attention of thousands of people, he was going to make the most of it and become a star.

Bloodhound was a much different story. They were just as mysterious now as they had been the first day they were all acquainted. Noone had seen the hunter without their head covered, and there were very few occasions that more formal attire than their usual battle gear was required. On such occasions, they would be adorned in furs and leather from hunts long ago. They never did interviews, guest spots, or any sort of illuminating story. Many speculated they weren't even human, just some highly advanced robot like Pathfinder or Revenant.

Despite all their differences, Mirage and Bloodhound were a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield together. Thanks to the latter, Elliot had skyrocketed to the top of the list of legends, one successful game away from being crowned the season's champion.

Unluckily enough, the matchmaker hadn't been kind to Mirage as of late. His matches with Octane, Loba, Crypto, and Caustic had been… less than successful. Each was jealous of Witt's achievements and plotted his downfall, hoping to still enough time to see an opening to pass his win rate.

Today's match had just about as much luck as the others. Octane, Crypto, and Mirage stood together on the dropship, deadly silent. Elliot could already tell neither of his teammates would cooperate.

Wonderful. Exactly what he needed.

~~

Mirage hunkered closer to the supply bin as a shot grazed past his ear.

"FuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfUCK-!"

His eyes squeezed shut as he deployed the decoys, sprinted, and prayed to whatever God that would listen to let him make it out. Mercifully, he was able to scramble up the side of the ravine and hide behind one of the many rock formations.

Crypto and Octane dropped solo, leaving Elliot all alone as he descended into King's canyon. He had managed to make it into the last 3 on his own,

"I can't BELIEVE those guys… I'm this close to being named Apex Champion this season and what do they do? Bail on me and sabotage my winning match!"

Mirage grumbled to himself as he reloaded his R-301, unaware of the careful eyes observing him from afar.

He shifted, peeking up over the boulder he was situated behind. Before he could react, there were hands on his shoulders throwing him to the ground. The air left his lungs, replaced by a heavy knee in the center of his back.

"Keep quiet, your end is near."

Their accent was heavenly, thick and sharp against Mirage's ear. He shuddered unconsciously beneath the weight of his assailant.

"H-Hey man, no need to be s-so uh…. So rough. You got me."

Braced for his end, Elliot held his breath. 

Then the moment drug on.

And on.

And on.

Until finally he mustered the courage to peek through one of his eyes, looking back at his attacker.

Bloodhound was frozen in their place, one hand around the junction of Elliot's neck and shoulder, the other on their large hunting knife, and knee dug into his spine. But, their gaze was turned up, toward some unknown entity in the distance. Mirage squirmed, earning a sudden increase of pressure on his back. Message received: move, and die.

The hand resting on the crook of his neck tightened its grip, the hunter's breathing softening as they listened. 

"Þrjú fyrir austan …"(1)

Mirage's eyes scanned their surroundings, suddenly seeing the other remaining full squad rooting through one of the houses.

He began to panic as Bloodhound unsheathed their knife, making their intent clear.

"W-Whoa buddy, please. We can wo- We can work this out, I can make it worth your wh-"

Elliot choked as he felt a sharp pain intruding at the nape of his neck, the edges of his vision going dark. His last sight was the back of the stocky hunter's heels stalking away.

And one last phrase.

A phrase he wouldn't understand for some months to come.

"Hvíl vel, elsku hvolpur."(2)

~~

"Elliot Witt, you dumb sonofabitch."

A pained groan ripped through the man's throat as we woke up in the medical ward once again.

Anita let out a deep chuckle, taking in the sorry state of her heavily bandaged best friend.

"How ya feeling big guy? Renee and I saw everything that happened on the cams. Bloodhound's a real powerhouse, huh?"

Elliot leaned forward, intent on sitting up. His hand flew to his forehead as a sharp pain shot up from where the hunter drove their blade into the back of his head.

"Jesus Christ…. Feels like I've been- been hit by a mack truck."

Bangalore stepped up beside Elliot, placing her hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't feel bad about it, man. That little bastard took out three squads on their own after we went down."

The news sent a jolt down Elliot's spine. Not of fear or anger, but of something he hadn't felt since the games began. Someone that powerful, who never struck without full understanding of every variable, made a mistake…. Because of him.

His eyes trailed out the window, banners of the winning squad plastered all around the free campus and commons areas. Bloodhound adorning the center, surrounded by Bangalore and Wraith. Mirage swallowed hard, returning his gaze to the ceiling.

"Wanna meet us for lunch, Witt? That is, if the near Apex Champ is willing to be seen in public with a couple of nobody winners like us?"

Elliot rolled his eyes as both Renee and Anita could barely contain their laughter. 

"If it ever stops feeling like your pal is still standing on my head, I just might."

The two women smiled and nodded, bidding their friend goodbye before exiting through the sliding door.

As he glanced around the room, Elliot noticed a small square of paper next to his glass of water. He could've sworn it wasn't there before but….

Oh well. He reached for it, unfolding the parchment and glancing over the note. The handwriting wasn't perfect, but he found it gorgeous. It was precise. He knew exactly who sent it before even glancing at the contents.

"Witt,  
I'd say you must watch your back closer during the matches, but I find it much more pleasant to observe myself. I'll be looking forward to the day my gaze upon you will not have to be predatory. 

Blóðhundur"

The letter nearly fell from his hands as Elliot could feel his heart pounding in his throat. Bloodhound was intuitive and by no means ignorant, but this was the first time he had seen anything…. Playful? Flirty? God, he had no distinct word for it but he knew it made him feel like a teenager all over again.

The dull ache in his neck nearly forgotten, Elliot dressed himself and headed out the medical ward door, a slight bounce in his step. His head was in the clouds, daydreaming of everything his precious hunter could've meant by that little note.

~~  
~~

(1)"Three to the east…"  
(2)"Rest well, dear puppy."


End file.
